tsjpfewfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla Nublar
Isla Nublar was an island in the Jurassic Park and Jurassic World universes. Originally owned by Costa Rica, this island was located off the country's western coast and was 120 miles from the nearest shore. It originally had a surface area of 22 square miles, being eight miles from north to south and three miles from east to west. In the Jurassic Park universe it was eventually expanded in size, whereas in the Jurassic World universe it remained close to the same size but became altered in shape. Several other versions of it appear throughout the story. Geography Isla Nublar is a seamount island that was created by volcanic activity in the distant past. It is a small island that is mostly covered in rainforest, including both plants native to Central America and some that were imported from other parts of the world by InGen. Its eastern lands are mostly flat and were originally the space for dinosaur paddocks in Jurassic Park. There is an eastern mountain range near the coastline, and the Jungle River flows through this area, supplying fresh water. The south of Isla Nublar is mostly marshland and forest, but there is a large mountain peak, South Mountain, where some of the island's ghosts went to reside. It is also where compies go to mate in late October. There were also some plains in the south. In the west, there is a larger mountain chain called the Western Ridge. In this area is also the West Plains, a flatter area near the mountains. This mountain chain includes the highest mountain on Isla Nublar in the Jurassic World Universe. In the north of Isla Nublar is Mount Sibo, the island's volcanic peak. Within it is a series of caverns that are filled with magma and diamonds. The north also contains Raptor Valley, the home of the raptor colony that Ellie Sattler leads. There is also another major river, which empties into a lagoon where a Tylosaurus used to be kept in the Jurassic Park Marine Facility. More mountains exist in the northwest. Isla Nublar's center was originally home to the Visitor Compound, where the Visitors' Center and other buildings for tourists were located. It is a jungle-filled area though it does have some open plains. In the Jurassic World universe, this area was also the site of Main Street, the Jurassic World Lagoon, and the hotels, along with other visitor structures; these were located southeast of the original Visitors' Center. In TSJPFEW, the Visitors' Center was converted into a palace and the capital of Isla Nublar, and many new buildings were based around it. Locations Jurassic Park Universe Natural Locations * The North ** Northwest Mountains ** Mount Sibo ** The Valley of Mists ** North River *** The Lagoon *** Lagoon Caves *** North Beach ** Rainforest ** Seaside Cliffs * Jungle River * Southern Region ** Southern Plains ** Marshland ** South Mountain Artificially-Built Locations * Visitor Compound ** Visitors' Center *** Les Gigantes *** Gift Shop *** Laboratory *** Control Room ** Emergency Bunker ** The Safari Lodge *** Robin's Flat * North Dock * East Dock * The Garage * The Bone Shaker/Herrerasaurus Metropolis Jurassic Park /// Universe Natural Locations Artificially-Built Locations * Visitor Compound ** Visitors' Center Jurassic World Universe Natural Locations * Western Ridge * West Plains * Sudden Drop * Mount Sibo * North River * Jungle River Artificially-Built Locations * Sector 1 * Sector 2 * Sector 3 ** Main Street * Sector 4 * Sector 5 * Sector 6 History Jurassic Park Universe Jurassic Park /// Universe Jurassic World Universe Inhabitants Before Jurassic Park * Tun-Si Tribe: Nima Cruz, Atlanta Cruz, Oscar Morales Jurassic Park Humans * John Hammond * Henry Wu * Robert Muldoon * Dennis Nedry * Laura Sorkin * Gerry Harding * Ray Arnold * Alejandro * Robin Smith * Yannick Ilnyckyj * Alma Rodriguez Dinosaurs and Other Creatures * Tyrannosaurus rex: Buttercup * Velociraptor: The Big One, Val, etc. * Triceratops * Brachiosaurus * Stegosaurus * Proceratosaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Compsognathus * Herrerasaurus * Pteranodon * Segisaurus * Dilophosaurus * Gallimimus * Baryonyx * Parasaurolophus * Tylosaurus * Troodon * Apatosaurus * Goats * Cattle * Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor * Toucans: Moku-Pa * Howler Monkeys * Frogs Jurassic Park (TSJPFEW era) Humans Pre-Revolution Employees * Henry Wu * Lars Richthofen * Yannick Ilnyckyj * Gerry Harding * Robin Smith * Trixie Von Dixie * Alma Rodriguez * Jay Smith * Simon Masrani 2 * Felipe * Carlos * Simon * Joe * Johnson * Stan The Sanitation Man * Quinn * Mike Post-Revolution Residents * Ellie Sattler * Alan Grant * Robin Smith * Yannick Ilnyckyj * Ian Malcolm * Sarah Harding * Kelly Curtis * Quinn * Mike * Ellie Sattler 2 Dinosaurs and Other Creatures * Tyrannosaurus rex: Buttercup, Ellie Sattler, etc. * Velociraptor: Valkyrie, Charlie F. Grant, Buzz, Rocky, etc. * Gallimimus * Struthiomimus: Disco Stru, etc. * Dilophosaurus: Dennis Nedry, Trixie Von Dixie, etc. * Baryonyx: Gay Baryonyx, etc. * Allosaurus: Robin Smith, Yannick Ilnyckyj, etc. * Bambiraptor: Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder/Donner, Blitzen, etc. * Herrerasaurus: Morton, Penelope, etc. * Tsintaosaurus * Pantydraco * Tuojiangosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Citipati * Coelophysis * Tylosaurus: Laura Sorkin * Pteranodon * Parasaurolophus * Brachiosaurus * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Compsognathus * Apatosaurus * Spinosaurus: Henry Wu, June Wu, Harry Wu, Henry Wu 2 * Barymimus: Seriama * Utahraptor: Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, etc. * The Troödon * Pachysaurolophus: Vic Hoskins * Mozaradon: Zara Young * Cats: Orange Jurassic Park /// Universe Humans * John Hammond 3 * Norman Atherton * Henry Wu 3 * Robin Smith 3 Dinosaurs and Other Creatures * Cats: Tangerine Jurassic World Universe Humans * Simon Masrani * Vic Hoskins * Henry Wu 2 * Claire Dearing * Lowery Cruthers * Owen Grady * Katashi Hamada * Barry * Vivian Krill * Zara Young * Sarah Kolodinsky * Yarslov Illnitsky * Robyn Smyth * Jayden Smyth * Josh * Trixie Von Dixie 2 * B.O. Joe * Chubby * Carlos * James Dinosaurs and Other Creatures * Tyrannosaurus rex: Buttercup, etc. * Mosasaurus: Laura Sorkin 2 * Apatosaurus: Robyn Smyth * Gallimimus * Parasaurolophus * Suchomimus * Baryonyx * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Pteranodon * Dimorphodon * Microceratus * Edmontosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Indominus rex: Indominus, Diabolus, Chubby, Owen Grady * Velociraptor: Blue, Delta, Echo, Charlie * Stegoceratops: Claire Dearing Trivia * The name Isla Nublar roughly means "Cloud Island" in Spanish. * The native Bribri tribe, the Tun-Si, called the island Guá-Si which means "Water House," or "House Beyond Water." * More variations of Isla Nublar from different universes and timelines appear in TSJPFEW stories than any other setting. Category:Islands Category:Isla Nublar